huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel
Rachel is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Cook Islands, Survivor: Fiji, Survivor: Micronesia and Survivor: Thailand. Survivor: Panama Rachel began Survivor: Panama on the green Viveros tribe. She was an outsider on the tribe early on, and made allies with Matthew because they were both outcasts. Luckily for them, Viveros won the first four immunity challenges in a row and the pair was able to bring in Catherine who was apart of the majority, and felt isolated. At the tribe dissolve, Rachel remained with all Viveros members on the purple Casaya tribe besides Cody. Like before, she was placed in the minority with Catherine and Matthew, and was joined by Spencer and Natalia. At the Day 9 Double Tribal Council, Rachel's new alliance of five voted for Lana but the new majority eliminated Catherine. With their days numbered, Matthew and Rachel led the charge to overthrow the Viveros Alliance by voting for Marina. This was not necessary as the tribe won the next immunity challenge, but their loss on Day 15 meant that Natalia was also voted out. On Day 18, Casaya lost the immunity challenge and learnt that two people would be sent home. It appeared the pair were sitting ducks and although Matthew was eliminated, Rachel was spared as the majority blindsided Tison. The Viveros Alliance split along gender lines, and Rachel was relishing in their conflict for her own safety. With deals from Domenic and Liam, Rachel aligned with the boys to eliminate Bianca and Lana at their next two losses. Despite her best efforts at connecting with the majority, Rachel was no longer considered an important number and she was voted out the tribal council before the merge. Voting History Survivor: Cook Islands Rachel returned in Survivor: Cook Islands on the green Puka Puka tribe. They were slightly dysfunctional in the beginning. Rachel formed an alliance with Jack and William, hoping for a Final Three deal. When they lost the first immunity challenge, Jenifer was voted out. On Day 12, the tribes were dissolved into 2. Rachel went to the red Aitutaki tribe, with fellow alliance member, William. They were lucky by holding three immunity wins and did not have to go to tribal council. When mutiny was offered, Alexis and Liamm from the original Raro tribe joined Aitu. This meant that a power alliance of 5 was back together. When Aitu lost the next two immunity challenges, they voted out Johanna and Charlie, who were not in the majority alliance. When merge occurred, the castaways were split in alliance, with the Raro five in one position and the remaining five trying to gain power. Liamm was voted out after a 5-5 tie, meaning Raro was in danger. The Puka trio, with Jack back in the picture, had to vote out Carter and Brooklyn for their untrustworthiness. When Raro alliance members joined Rachel, Katniss and Leo were voted out in succession. At the Final Five, the three non-Raro members took control of the game and voted out Kayla after Jack played his idol and Alexis. As promised at the beginning of the game, Rachel, William and Jack were the Final Three. She received three jury votes from Carter, Charlie and Brooklyn, who were part of the second alliance of Rachel and William. In the end, Rachel was crowned Runner-Up, earning 3 of 8 jury votes. Voting History Survivor: Fiji For a third attempt at the win, Rachel competed in Survivor: Fiji on the Kuneho tribe, comprised of all former finalists. The tribe early on began to show signs of distrust and rocky relationships. All members of Kuneho began to distrust each other, causing a series of plans and alliances to vote other castaways out. This led to the eliminations of Thomas, Aiden and Summer. With a tribe dissolve, Rachel was put on the yellow Pagong tribe, with her original tribe mate Vanessa. When Pagong went through a Double Tribal Council, the minority original Kuneho and Kabayo members were voted out. Thsi led to the eliminations of Ricardo and Vanessa. Lea was then the next casualty after Pagong lost. With six Pagong members left, Rachel was the only one in the minority alliance. She was able to get Ryan and Natalia to vote with her once they had to go to Tribal Council again. This resulted in a tied vote. In the end, the pair were too scared of making a big move and played it safe by voting Rachel out. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia The three seasons of strong bonding and her loud personality landed Rachel a spot as a favourite on the Malakal tribe of Survivor: Micronesia. The favourites lost the first immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. For already being a Sole Survivor, Rachel and her alliance voted out Cherry. They won the next two challenges, meaning the fans had to send two castaways home instead. On Day 11 when Malakal lost, Rachel voted out Priya for her previous style of gameplay. Rachel made it to the tribe switch and stayed on Malakal with her original tribe mates, Wyatt, Ricardo and Xenia. The post switch Malakal was fairly physical and won more immunity challenges that Airai. When they had to send someone home, Rachel teamed up with the fans to vote out the favorites. However, the favorites held the power and voted out Rachel allies of Lily and Belle. Nonetheless, Rachel made the Merge. Knowing that she was know at the bottom of the tribe, Rachel took each vote as it came. At the first tribal, she voted with Gloss, Katniss and Brendan, but were unsuccessful in the vote. The second time, she and Brendan were approached by Ricardo, Cecilia and Xenia in blindsiding majority alliance leader Arthur. At this point, Rachel brought together the whole tribe minus Cecilia, Xenia and Jaclyn in blindsiding Xenia. However, Xenia caught wind of the plan and found a Hidden Immunity Idol to save herself. The plan was in play and Xenia would have gone home until she played her idol. This led to the elimination of Rachel on Day 27. At the Final Tribal Council, she along with the rest of the jury voted for Cecilia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Thailand In her fifth season, Rachel returned for Survivor: Thailand. She was originally placed on the orange Ta Chang tribe, comprised of castaways with a Libra horoscope. Ta Chang lost the Day 7 immunity challenge and had to vote someone out. For being on the outs and having connections with people on the other tribes, Peeta was unanimously voted out. The tribe then won the next immunity challenges, saving them from voting each other out. Rachel then made it to the tribe dissolve, where she, Joe and Hillary all stayed on Ta Chang. The three of them were unsuccessful in voting out their target when they lost on Day 11. Now on the outs, the trio had to win the next challenges to stay. However, this was not the case and Joe was sent home. Her and Hillary were lucky by winning three immunity challenges and having Gabriella being voted out for her lack of gameplay. When Ta Chang lost the next immunity challenge on Day 28, Rachel and Hillary decided to part ways as they knew one of them was going home. For being less relied on for physical challenges than Hillary, Rachel was voted out, becoming the second member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Montana to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Rachel received only three votes at a time during Micronesia. *Every time Rachel received a vote during Thailand, one of them was from the person she voted for. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways